Need Characters
by elemental helper
Summary: Don't you see the title? That summarizes pretty much EVERYTHING. Rated T because that was the first thing I pressed.
1. Need Characters

The plot:  
>Well, it all begins with one accident caused by young mutant Paxton. He has the power to create plagues to kill the people around him. Except this time, his power manifested to the extreme so that he couldn't control it. The plague spreads all over the world, killing everyone in less than 24 hours. Everyone who had the virus died, there was no exceptions. But, some people didn't get the virus, some people and mutants survived. But, they are surviving in a horrific world.<br>There is no food or electricity, no running water, no government, and no cell phone/internet service. People dyed everywhere, in cars, at homes, in hospitals, in parks and playgrounds, everywhere across the globe there is deaths. Cars clutter the streets and the survivors are horrifide, everyone, everything, they knew is now dead, and they could do nothing to stop it. Some of them wander alone, thinking they can live by themselves. A few of the survivors met up in the hope of starting a new life, create a new world from the wreckage of the old. But can they? Or will old wars and hates from the past seperate them forever and make living impossible? The survivors have a chance to start their lives from scratch, but will they be dumb and die, or smart and survive?

* * *

><p>Name: (They could have changed their names, if so, write their origonal and then their new ones)<br>Screen name:  
>Age: (We need all ages)<br>Personailty: (Give me a few personailty flaws too)  
>Description: (Body, clothes, everything)<br>Powers: (If they are a human, they don't have a power, we do need humans. If they're a mutant, nothing too powerful.)  
>Pasthistory: (Before the World-Plague)  
>Previous OccupationCarreer: (If any)  
>Future: (What they hope to become in this 'second chance')<br>Current Location: (Where are they now, what country/where?)  
>Location During Plague: (When everyone got sick, where were they?)<br>Talents/Skills: (Can they drive, can they shoot/use weapons, can they grow things, ect.)  
>Loses: (Who did they lose in the plague?)<br>Other:  
>Scene: (Can be from when they see everyone dead, or when they meet up with someone, or steal food from stores, I really don't care)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Helper: <strong>_Yeah, we're still working on the Art Of Breaking, but we're double taskers and need to work on more than one thing! Anyway, if you have any questions just PM me or Elemental, it doesn't really matter since we share the same account. Oh, yeah, and Elemental broke her left hand/wrist/arm (fell off a tractor, don't ask) so, she's going to have to let me write this all out. Hehe, yeay! Here comes the torture! Anyway, we also need to come up with a name for this story, so there's a pole on our profile page where you can vote. Ok, I'm out, have a nice time filling this out! Also, remember, over 4/5 of the worlds population is dead here, so everyone's going to be freaking out! And, no one knows that Paxton caused the plague, they think he's a normal human, and you can submit as many characters as you want. _


	2. Few More and Paxton Wright

OK, I just wanted to thank everyone for submitting characters, I'm going to let everyone be able to submit more characters for one more chapter, then, Elemental is going to choose who will be the main characters. Don't panic though, everyone will most likely be used unless, for some odd, twist of hate, we decide not to use yours...but what are the chances of that happening? Hehe...

Enough said, before I let you go, here's Paxton profile.

* * *

><p>Name: Paxton Wright<p>

Screen name: Elemental Helper

Age: 14, soon to turn 15

Personailty: Before the plague, he had been decently behaved, with the few rebelous behaviors that all teenagers go through. He generally did what he was told and didn't question elders. After he accidentaly released the plague though, he became paraniod. Someone was bound to find out about him, and, no doubt, wish to kill him. However, he had been preparing for something like this and he has many survival scenarios planned out.

Description: Lightly muscled with light brown hair, his eyes are a crisp, yet cloudly, color of grey, his skin is just barely tanned, making him look a little on the sickly side. He has a large scar cutting down from his right cheek bone all the way over, cutting across his right eye, to stop at the very top of the right side of his head. Another scar crosses over his left eye and there is a even larger, deeper scar shaped like a lighten strike from between his shoulder blades going down to his mid left thigh. All of these scars are from the same incedent.

Powers: He can create sicknesses, that can either kill in seconds, or kill slowly. His power gets weaker as it goes along though, like ripples in a pond. Sadly though, when he lost control of his power and created the plague, it had been one constant wave of sickness. He can also stop sickness and disease.

Past/history: Paxton lived in a small 'sleeping town' called Beta, born to two farmers, Laura and Mathew. Paxton had an older brother and sister (Sam and Lily) and another younger brother (Max), when he was seven years old, he and his mother were taking a car ride alone to the local ice cream shop when a large truck turned a corner to fast and actually landed on top of the car they were in. Laura escaped with only a few burns, but Paxton had to undergo much surgery and that is how he recieved his scars. In the hospital though, he also found his power, and healed the people there of their sicknesses. After being released from the hospital, he went to work on the family farm, quickly learning everything needed. Sam and Lily liked to joke that he was their fathers' favorite because of how well he worked. He was ten when Max was born and helped his mother out there. Not telling anyone about his power, he thought he could just stop sicknesses. But when he was twelve, he found out he could also create them and became afraid, though he still didn't tell anyone about it. When he was fourteen, his mother and him got into a fight, and his power accidently slipped at the same time his power was also manifesting to the full.

Previous Occupation/Carreer: Farmer

Future: When he learned about the killing side of his power, he began to think of worse case situations, and his plan now is to pretend to be a human and try to keep the farm up and running.

Current Location: USA, on the family farm in rural Pennsylvania

Location During Plague: At home on the farm

Talents/Skills: He can drive all the farm equipment, work with animals, fish, and just farm in general

Loses: All of his family, mother, father, siblings, he knows there are still a few people probably alive, but he doesn't know who. He lost a bit of himself in the plague too.

Other: He is the cause of the plague.

Scene:  
>You know that game people play, where they think of the worse possible scenario, and then say what they would do in that case? Imagine if those scenarios were to come true. Imagine, that one day, you woke up, and everyone you knew, everything you put your trust in, was dead. No more running water, no more electricity, no more government, now, imagine if you were the cause of all of that, imagine if, your actions killed more than millions, more than billions, of helpless people. You can't even imagine it, but I don't have to. Because I'm living with that undescribable, horrible feeling; that horrible knowledge. Knowing that I am the one, I am the cause of the plague. I am the one everyone will be looking for, looking to murder, because I have caused a masacure.<p> 


End file.
